A Demon Butler and A White Witch!
by KnightxDawn
Summary: Catarina Barrington is an Heiress to the family fortune. But when the jealous town uprises against the wealthy, only one Demon answers her cry for help, Leinathan. But he doesn't see this as an ordinary call for help. Something about this girl draws him to his knees and forget the fact that he is in fact, a Demon. (CONTAINS LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I'm a little rusty btw
1. Chapter 1

A Demon and A Witch

Chapter 1

Catarina looked out the window of her train passenger seat. Watching the trees and the birds fly past her. A knock at her private door snapped her from her gaze, she turned and with an annoyed sigh, she waved her hand for the person to come in. A useless train worker walked in with a trolley of sweets.

He grinned as he stared toothless at Catarina. Her piercing blue eyes flashed fiercely at the man, he suddenly straightened up and left the cart, not getting a single penny and leaving all of the sweets behind. She waved and the door closed gently, and she turned and smiled at the mountain of deliciousness standing before her.

"Ya know, you're getting better at that, Kitty Cat." Said a voice from the corner. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and goosebumps ravage her soft vanilla skin. Out of the seemingly made darkness of the right corner of her cart out stepped a man cloaked in literal darkness. His dark glasses shone a tint of red in the light on rims. A thin beard lined his jaw line that connected seamlessly to his mustache. It wasn't too much, but it was very manly, Catarina had always thought.

But she wasn't amused by his manliness, she despised whenever he would call her that. "I am not your goddamned cat, you wretch." She murmured chewing on a piece of dark chocolate biscuits. "Easy now, you can't say His name in vain, you do get your power from Him after all." He said mockingly with a hint of resentment. He was her prisoner. He was her guardian.

He was her damn butler.

But nothing a life time worth of servitude for blindingly walking right into a containment field, thinking it was a Hobby Lobby can't fix! Just an really long time of doing things that get under her skin...

They had been together, traveling the country side of England, for some years now. They had been through so much... Once, she loved being called that, but she would never tell him that, of course.

"Lein," She started, "I don't appreciate you calling me your, 'pet'. I am your Master and you will treat me as such from hence forth!" She crossed her arms and legs and flashed her piercing blue eyes at him. He bowed without hesitation to the ground, "F-forgive me, M-master." He struggled to say as the seal on his face, a single scar with an ancient text hidden on it, burned with the intensity of one million suns. Her power was quite unreal, Lein had at least always admired that. She was 19 when she summoned the Demon of Knights, Leinathan. She needed a guardian, loyal to her family order, The Barrington Coven of Rickerton. A 7th generation witch, she began to notice her powers before the rite of eighteen. Around the time of her parents death.

She could control the minds of others. It was always easy to do that in the first place. Her eyes were so steely blue, you could see the sky and the stars when you looked into them.

Many saw this as unnatural, a sign of the devil. When in fact, she was blessed by an Angel. She has the power to bind demons for christ sakes. And yet, once her grand aunt had gone missing, the towns people of Rickerton rose up onto the Barrington estate. Pitchforks drawn, thirsty for blood.

It was at that moment, Lein was in another country, about to walk into a hobby lobby for statues of skulls when he heard his name for the first time in centuries. It said she needed him, that she was going to die. Lein has always been a sort of misunderstood Demon. He never looked down on humanity, but rather admired it. He saw humans, go through all different types of pain, trauma, guilt, regret, and still manage to push on. While some have not been very strong to do so, he plays the role of the Angel of Death until the great reaper shows up and takes the poor soul. Comforting, and protecting has always been his weak spots. When it came to the sweet melancholic voice, he could not ignore it. Hungry for compassion he whisked to her side.

There she was, already hurt badly, bleeding from her arm and forehead. He knelt down on one knees and bowed to her. "You have summoned me, human, what is it that you require of me in order to protect you?" She took his chin, a human, and lifted it up. Leinathan felt something that made his chest lurch forward. It was a feeling of something being filled. When he looked into her blue eyes, the blood from her forehead that stained her beautiful white hair, he saw a broken angel staring at him. She smiled weakly, almost like a cat. "I am just happy, that you answered me..." She fell down onto shoulder and passed out. A burn mark scorched his face, her blood. It was at this moment they had formed a pact. He held her close as if he had known her forever. He wrapped his cloak around her and layed her down on a near by sofa. The doors of the estate were pulsating the energy of the riot. Mixed screams of terror and excitement roared throughout the halls. As Leinathan walked up to the doors he took off his coat, and started putting on his black leather gloves. His silver pendant that shone on his black velvet vest, gleamed in the blood red light from the window above the front door. He rolled up his sleeves and tucked his glasses away.

He let some of his locs fall down on his face as he closed his eyes and said his battle prayer to the Demon God of Victory. Appearing in his hand from black flame came a rapier, golden and tipped with poison. He smirked as he wielded the weapon with a mastery of 100 years. "So this is what I get to use? Perfection." He waved his hand and sent the piled chairs holding the door shut aside, flying into the walls. The towns people were shocked to see a man, with skin as dark as cocoa and hair like a black lions mane standing between them and the heiress. "If it is fortune you seek, prepare to die for it!" A mill man threw a rock at him the size of a human head. With the greatest of ease and barely any movement, Leinathan sliced the rock like bread. "He who cast... Am I correct?" He laughed. He leaned forward and then in an instant he was gone. The townspeople were confused, stammering and muttering things like, warlock and demon.

Until tongues, and necks were suddenly spewing blood everywhere. The gleam of Leinathan's weapon was a blur as it danced in the air. Leaving chem-trails of blood, drawing into the night sky.

Catarina awoke with a start. Only remembering saying a prayer to any Angel, God, or Demon that hadn't abandoned her in her time of need. Then falling into a deep dark sleep. The room around her was dark, she waved her hand and sparks flew out her fingerstips until one ignited. She looked and saw a tall man standing there. Eyes as dark as the moon. A scar on his right cheek, but barely showed. A face that looked as though it was carved from a Northern mountain. Cold and rugged, but his beard was very well kept and groomed. His attire spoke for his groomanship as well. "You must be the butler." She said confidently. He smirked and chuckled, his voice was deep. Dark like black curtains the way it hung and flowed in the wind. His cloak made him look like a crusader.

He flashed his eyes at Catarina smiling devilishly, her chest beating at an alarming rate. Her body felt hot and her face reddened in the darkness. She couldn't believe all that made her feel like this was this Butler staring at her like he wants to devour her soul.

His eyes briefly flashed red, and a low, guttural growl got progressively louder. He was then on top of Catarina in less than five seconds, his eyes still bloody red, peering into her blue ones. "Wh-what are you? A De-" She began but was cut off as the dark man nashed his teeth at her. She turned away, a little afraid, a little excited. He began to sniff her neck, the smell of both fear and lust crept up his nose.

"I am your guardian. I am your protector, your fabled butler. You summoned me and somehow managed to etch this seal on face. My freedom is now your bidding, I am your humble dutiful servant" He said bitterly with a hint of sarcasm. "However," He sniffed again, "I think I could like this new position given to me." He growled again and shifted his weight slightly. He was a very lean, muscular man. His arms were so big they draped her in a warm darkness. The way their eyes lingered as they roamed each others minds. Wondering what the other was thinking. "I-I don't think this is proper for a butler." She began to wiggle her legs, as if she was trying to pull away, yet she stayed put, Held underneath this man's dark endless gaze.

Her mind in a haze, was it him doing this to her? His power maybe? He was the Demon of Knights, so why was he so damn sexually appealing right now? She bit her lip confronting her dilemna in her mind. But what Leinathan saw, only made him hungry. He whisked off the covers Catarina was under, her wounds are gone and barely visible. What was visible was the soft, smooth vanilla skin of this beautiful fallen angel. It looked untouched, royalty even, then he got a brilliant idea. "What is it that you require of me, Princess Kitty Cat?" He said in a low sultry voice, he got the feeling that she would like his hand running up her left thigh. His dark chocolate hand against her white skin made that very skin crawl in anticipation of what he was going to do next. Catarina couldn't take it anymore. This strange man, couldn't had been but 4 years older than her, was on top of her for the first time. Yet, she felt as though she's known him for an entire lifetime.

His touch so new, so roaming, yet so familiar. His hand lingered over her hip bones, caressing them and stroking them lovingly. It was like she her mouth couldn't say the words, 'what the hell are you doing', without letting out a possible whimper or selfish moan. He leaned in close to her ear, his hot breath against her neck, "Here's the deal, I will do whatever you say, whatever you require of me. But I haven't felt this need like this in a, _very,_ long time. Your aura is strong young Angel. It's posse sing me to have this want to fulfill you. You're making me do this with your power. In order to seal our pact, you must let me... Partake."

The way he breathed on her neck again released Niagara falls from a certain womanhood. "That is insane, there is no way we have to do that!" Catarina protested. She was still pure of the womb after all, and who knew what his manhood looked like. She had seen pictures of various sizes but none of a man made of chocolate. His hands gripped the sheets, "You don't sound very convincing, Princess." She felt his lips purse gently on her throat. She gulped. She couldn't refuse him. He had saved her life, and she wasn't fooling him in not wanting to, partake.

"J-just this once, Leinathan. I, Catarina your master, o-order y-you, t-to." She couldn't get the words out after going scarlet red at what she was about to utter. He pressed his lips against her neck again, with a certain passion this time. He nibbled and earned himself a helpful moan from his princess. "I understand Master." He began to kiss her neck on both sides, sending sparks through Catarina's spine. His hands wrapped around her waist. As if waiting for their moment to do so, he gripped and rubbed all over her flat and smooth stomach. Her skin was like touching a newborns. She really was pure and untainted by other human hands. She must be an heiress or a royal daughter, he thought. But he could care less about titles. Although she had him Marked, he had her completely under his will.

His hands roamed off in different directions, one north towards her very well endowed chest, the other, more southern region. His fingertips had found their mark, one soaking wet, while the other played with Catarina's exposed endowment. She wasn't aware of how naked she had gotten while she was underneath the blanket. Then she thought about how the Demon had took off all of her clothes and placed her there. The thought made her womanhood twitch. Leinathan thought this as encouragement, he slipped a single finger inside of her. The white haired one's back arched, she let out another moan, completely unaware of how erotic she was being. His finger was, strong feeling. The way it moved and hit so many pleasure spots it drove her crazy. His other hand was playing with gumdrops, suddenly an urge to lick came about, and he leaned down to partake.

Her breasts were that of a fully grown adult female human. They suited her. Her face was that of a baby, but the rest of her, a woman in her prime. Tall legs, smooth slender figure with a delicious frame. Her hair glowed along with the rest of her body in the darkness Lein was so at home in. He welcomed her warm light as he canopied his cloak around them, suspended in the air. Then the threads of his clothes began to unravel, and whisk themselves backward. They revealed a body chiseled out of a black stone. His chocolate colored body illuminated by her light, she traced his deep abs and his superior flexing chest. She brushed her finger across his nipple and he let out a surprisingly soft moan.

She smirked devilishly at him, then she felt a twitch coming from below. Lein shifted his weight and then she felt something big brush against her pleasure spot. Was it a tail? "It isn't a tail." He laughed. He leaned in again and breathed as he rubbed his erect manhood against her entrance. The sensation she felt was intense. Everything was happening so fast, but she wanted it more badly than anything at this point. She had read about the pain involved in your first time, she was almost beaten bloody by townsfolk, how bad could it be?

"May I enter, Princess?" He whispered, poking his tip at her, inching enough to almost entering her. The juices coating the head of his manhood in a natural lubrication. Catarina's moan's grew as she whimpered, nearly begging for him to enter her. "I-I told you, j-just this o-once. Do not make me say it again, Demon." She tried to sound confident but she might as well have said, take me now you beast.

He growled again as he pushed inside of her, inch by pleasurable inch. Slowly, as to not hurt her as much a vile man. He wanted to take care of her, just as he tended to her wounds, he wanted to be tender. For some reason she was really good at melting his demonic demeanor, only after one look of her steel blue eyes.

Any pure souls he comes across are immediately devoured, but she made him want to savor her purity. He couldn't corrupt her because she was so powerful, but something told him he could teach her so much. For the first time in centuries he felt a need to be affectionate. He pushed deeper and deeper as she held onto him. Her voice going higher and higher as he broke through. "Y-you're so d-deep. I didn't know it would fit so well." Lein gasped out and he felt her clench around him, causing friction as he reached his limit. "I didn't know you would feel this magnificent, Princess." He gripped her waist and he began to stir her up. He wanted her to get used to his size, he happened to be something of a Mandingo...

The feeling was painful at first for Catarina, but she shortly after, her body was hot with immeasurable pleasure. She cried out as he hit her sweet spot with every go around. "P-please," She pleaded, "Do not waste any m-more time.." She breathed, her chest pulsing slowly up and down. "As you wish, my Princess."

He slowly backed out of her, as the tip of his member scraping the ceiling of her wet cavern, Catarina's legs had begun to shake. He started off slowly, gently thrusting into his precious Angel Princess. Her womanhood agreeing with the act, it poured out a sweet scent of thanks on to him. Much more than any he's ever encountered. The bed itself was soaked in minutes as he picked up the pace. Sliding back and forth while holding on to her legs for support. His hips bucking in a very rhythmic motion, stroking her insides. Catarina's moans were that of a very erotic novel, sweet and soft. Her voice wasn't too high pitched, it had the right amount of bass and femininity. Especially when she cried, "More! P-please more!" Catarina couldn't explain it, but she felt something was about to come. The more he thrust into her, the more she felt that feeling coming. She didn't even notice the pool of love juices beneath them, seeping into the sheets and the bedding. The sloshing sounds and flesh rubbing together echoed through the room, mixing with heavy pants and groans of passion.

Lein then knelt down and started to suckle Catarina's right nipple. His tongue tasting the beautiful pink gumdrop that hardened at every flick and suck. He grabbed the other and kneaded it, gently brushing and groping, the whole act was satisfying so he let out a few muffled moans of his own. His member tightening and enlarging as the feeling of wetness enveloped him. Gripping the sheets and groaning, nearly screaming out, Catarina's entire body started to shake, the feeling was here. "I-I don't know what's about to happen!" She said. Lein unhooked himself and grinned. Looking into her eyes, hungry, not missing any timing in his continued thrusts. "Release yourself. Let yourself go, my Princess." He leaned into her and kissed her neck. The new sensation was almost burning in her neck where he kissed her. "Pact with me..." He whispered, "And come for your Demon."

Nothing but electricity sparked and the feeling ignited in Catarina's stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, but it didn't hurt. She closed her eyes as Leinathan bit into flesh, forming a Demonic pact with her. She felt a rush from her womanhood and her body tensed up. She cried out in pleasure for the next few seconds. When she finally felt subsided, Lein's pace quickened. She felt his large member swell and harden. The vein's rubbing against her pleasure nerves even more intense than last time. His moan's turned into groan's as he drew near to his climax. She then remembered something interesting.

She smirked up at him, his face was different. It was so handsome yet he looked like he was enjoying his first time ever. There was no way a man with this experience has ever done this once, she thought. But she felt something different coming from him. She caressed the side of his face, the scar she unintentionally gave him. She took her other hand and began to roam his chest. With every brush on his nipple he let out more and more satisfying moans. Whimpering even. Nobody has ever done this to him, that much was clear. She opened up her thighs more and let him slam into her. She let out a drawn out whimper with every thrust in .He truly felt amazing inside.

Lein's arms began to wrap around his Princess, keeping his rhythm as the time came near. He licked the bit of blood coming from her neck, sweet nectar to him. The blood of a real pure one. The taste sent him into a frenzy and he felt his manhood tremble. At this point, Catarina was using both of her hands on his chest, which made him want to burst sooner than later. He breathed into her ear, "I'm going to release into you. It is the- ughhhg, only way to s-seal-" He was cut off by moans escaping him. Catarina was actually licking his own chest sensitives. Her tongue was little but experienced, as she did the same for him like before. "Then come in me, my Demon~" She said almost as devilishly as he is a Demon. He couldn't hold back from her pseudo dominance over him. His fallen angel wings burst from his back as he release every drop of his hot, warm seed into her cavern.

She felt her womanhood fill up with his seed, the warm feeling shooting into her hit her pleasure spots. His thrusts of completion caused her to return to the feeling of something coming. She wrapped her legs around her Demon and came along with him. Their love releasing and joining one another in a forbidden passion. Catarina Shouting in immense pleasure, while Leinathan roared like an animal releasing himself in his prize. The thought turned Catarina on even more.

"Ohhh my-!"

"Don't say his name," He said as they laid up together a few moments later. "He was not the one who made you reach heaven on earth." Catarina laughed and traced his chest her face was on. "So you are to care for my _every_ need?" She said mischeviously. "Absolutely. By Thantos, we are now bonded. Anything you ask of me, I will carry out, without hesitation or question. You are my priority, Catarina Barrington." He began to stroke her soft little head, "My quest, my mission, my jewel. My Princess."

Catarina sighed happily and snuggled into him, she felt his arms wrap around her tight. "Then find out who kidnapped my family, my Demon." Leinathan smirked, "As you wish, my Princess."

 **A/N: I haven't written in SO long! So it felt nice to be inspired by someone you're close to and start doing what you love again. Look out for more updates, including preexisting stories! ~Knight**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catarina looked on out towards the sea. Their ship nearing a dock in the port of Vienna. She sighed as she looked down at the one picture she had of her mother and father. They were standing their holding her, while a man wearing an Italian Military outfit, obviously from Vienna, smiling happily along with them. If there was anyone that had answers, it might as well be him. Everything else was left behind already from the fire...

That was felt so long ago to Catarina, seeing her childhood home burn all around her. The familiar feeling in her chest reappeared. She clenched put her fist to her breasts to calm her heart, her knees shaking slightly. Then came the memory of a Dark figure saving her. Then he... Her chest began to burn differently. A calming and electric sensation radiated from her Mark on her neck. Her legs had begun to shake more from weakness. Her womanhood beginning to open the flow a little. The memory of the night after the most horrible, came flooding back to her. His chocolate brown physic, rippled in the most complementing way. His abdomen could probably help wash clothes, she giggled. Her knees trembling at the sight of him wet in a wash bin, soap only covering his-

"My my princesses shouldn't be thinking this naughty when they're on a mission." His voice. Booming yet tender whenever he spoke to just her. But with a tinge of sarcasm and devilish-nous, as always. She rolled her eyes and turned away, blushing. Her hair turning blue to blend with the water so he couldn't see how red she was. Her reflection glistened in the light and snapped right in Lein's eyes. He howled in pain as Catarina laughed hysterically.

They got to the hotel and the only room available was the penthouse suite. While Catarina was giving Leinathan her infamous puppy dog eyes, Lein worked his "charm", and used his demonic power to get them the room free of charge. As they stepped through the threshold, Leinathan scratched a few solid protection spells, in case their enemy was not of this world as well. He shut the door and surveyed the room. The marble floor, the large bed in the center, white and gold everywhere and dimly lit lighting and candles. "Oh this is perfect, Lein!" Catarina exclaimed. Looking at him up and down. _He deserves to be treated a bit after such a tiring trip!_ She schemed. She thought of a perfect plan and quickly gathered her bath things. "oH Lein! While you are proofing the room, could you mark the bathroom door as well?" She asked shyly. Her voice had the will of the ancients as Lein obeyed her with his handsome smile. Her flow began once more.

She stood in the bathroom with the door cracked, Leinathan was a beast in bed, but a real gentleman with a heart of gold. He never wanted to spoil her for himself. It was thoughtful to her that he'd rather truly see her for more than just her body and blood. She could trust him enough to do his job without interference. But she knew how to break him. She stripped slowly in front of the full body mirror, the reflection in the line sight of the door. She smirked as she exposed herself, she could feel his dark gaze upon her smooth backside. A light burning sensation coming from her Mark, she let out a soft moan and put her hand over the glowing Mark. The sensation then traveled through her arm to her chest and down to her feet.

She nearly fell when she felt a strong pair of hands pull her up gently. "Do you need assistance getting into the shower my Princess?" He smiled. His dark moon eyes showing nothing but her. His beard always made her want to reach up and grab it. Even when he was being professional, he was just so damn alluring. She smiled, still in his arms, reached up and stroke his soft yet rugged cheek. "I need you to stop doing your job, and relax, my Demon."

They got into the shower, Lein's clothes still on but he had no choice or say in the matter. Catarina pulled the door closed with her powers and flicked her fingers to turn the hot water on. Four shower heads turned on in the walk-in closet sized shower. She then waved her hands in the air and the room had begun to steam. Her breasts dancing beautifully in harmony, she knew this would drive him crazy. His thick manhood hardening in his wet pants.

Catarina then knelt down and crawled to Leinathan, a look of confusion on his face. "Mistress?" He questioned, not all of his years of experience could match what he was about to experience for the first time. "I said relax my Demon." Catarina said smoothly. She was rubbing down his chest through his shirt and ripped it open. He gasped rather cutely in surprise and excitement which sent signals to her womanhood to flow more. She slowly took of his belt and threw it across the shower enclosure. It skidded and made a splash sound as it hit the wall. The sound echoed along with the water hitting the bottom of the shower.

She unbuckled his wet black pants and pulled them down. It nearly smacked her in the face, but merely brushed it. His dark chocolate member swollen and pulsating. Begging for release. "Would you like it if I did this to you, Lein?" She said sweetly, taking him into her mouth. Leinathan moaned softly and leaned back on the shower glass. "Th-that, a-amaa-!" He couldn't get the words out as Catarina began to twist her hand, massaging him with her hand and tongue.

His member tasted like chocolate. Although it was obviously flesh and his precum was sweet, she thought it really did taste like her favorite dessert. She would pull out his member and lick the tip while licking her lips, savoring his flavor. His essence, his smell lingered on her lips. She engulfed him once more in her mouth. She felt him shiver and the goosebumps rising from his body. He was definitely relaxed~

She felt his massive member fill her entire mouth, her tongue did it's best to meet all of his pleasure nerves. She grabbed his balls and started to massage them as well. His manly moans getting higher and higher drove Catarina insane.

She wanted a turn on his meat rod but she wanted to please him this time. She continued to take him deeper and deeper down her throat. She never had a gag reflex, and she had heard from woman in Brothels that men love a woman who can achieve putting the entire member down one's throat. How could manly Demons have an exception? She kept stroking him with her throat and his balls, feeling them expand and contract. His soft tip swelling as blood flowed more and more to his manhood. His veins thickened too, rubbing against the roof of her mouth. She loved feeling his veins on her tongue, it felt like she tasting his essence.

And soon she would, as Leinathan took his hand and started to push it on the back of her head. _He's really into this!_ She jumped inside. She moved her hand down and had begun to rub her breasts, the sensitive touch caused her to moan, sending vibrations to the enormous member in her throat. Her fingers flicking and rubbing her nipples, causing them to harden more. She started to feel his hips buck, and his grip tighten. His moans sent electricity through Catarina's body as they echoed; bouncing off the walls and being engulfed in hot steam.

"I-I'm going to cum, m-my Princess! He gasped, barely holding on. She kept stroking, but faster and faster. She didn't care if Lady's and Princesses don't do this type of things for their lovers. It was frowned upon in most woman circles to swallow a mans seed. But have _they_ ever swallowed a seed? They taste the best when they grow in the spring! "I-I-I'M C-CUMMING!" He roared. His member felt like a fire house getting turned on for the first time. Thick, hot shots of cum burst out of his tip and coated her mouth in delicious seed. _Just like I thought, delicious~_

Leinathan, panting and out of breath, his member dripping cum, took his wet clothes off and took Catarina's hand. He pulled her up and as she stumbled on him he held her, "I have not felt that before. You have an amazing skill for pleasing, my Princess." His hand traveled downward and began to caress her soaked flower. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned out. His hand covered her whole flower, his thumb meeting her clitoris, his other fingers opening her lips. She trembled even more at the pleasure he was giving her with just one hand. "Now I wish to please you," He said lowly. Hungerly.

His hard member poked at her entrance, she felt his precum gliding against her, pleading for more. "D-don't tease m-me, Demon." She said weakly. She couldn't help but be a complete mush with him. The way he stood behind her, holding his thick rocket in one hand, her left hip in the other. His eyes a piercing red now, ready for commands."As you wish, my Princess."

He entered her, his member stretching and pushing through her walls and breaking down every inch. Her body felt as though it were being filled up and tore open. His tip curved just before the shaft, and as he slid out, it sort raked more of her pleasure nerves. She felt her body react and her flood began as she came from just a few thrusts by him. His slamming caused a whimper to escape with every pound of his hips against her bum. His hard manhood exploring every part of her cavern. He stirred, and her legs nearly gave out. "I'm cumming! She cried. Leinathan didn't lose his pace and gripped harder, a true pleaser he was, she thought. _He's making me cum again!_ Her womanhood clenched and she released more of her nectar on to his dark chocolate member.

The bathroom was then turned into a sauna as the vapors filled everything. The hot water burning down Catarina's breasts as she was pressed against the glass shower enclosure. Her beautiful soft breasts rhythmically being pressed on the steamy window, hand prints left behind mixed with pants and grunts of pleasure. She felt his long, hard, and veiny member sliding in and out of her. Almost gliding from the slick and wet flower it was about to pollinate. Catarina looked back at her Demon. His eyes focused and crimson, he was biting his lip and his eyes were lidded. It made her clench tighter looking at him enjoying himself. Enjoying her. She put her hand on his chest as a signal to slow and stop, The sound of smacking flesh pattered down to a halt and she turned and kissed him.

"I want to see you, Lein. My protector. My desire, Leinathan." She said. Catarina felt her face go scarlet as their Marks burned. The steam still hung in the air; their bodies both glistening in the light. She looked to see his perfect jawline lean in as he lifted her leg. He pushed back into her without hesitation making her well up again and flood as he tore through her. She clung on to him as he gripped on to her, Their lips crushed against each other as Leinathan thrust into her. Her hands roamed his chest, rubbing and playing with his delicate manly nipples. So clean and free of anything unappealing. She loved the sounds he made when she controlled his buttons. She giggled at his growing moans, biting her lip at him throwing his head back and his mouth hang open. It was all such a turn on taming such a Dark Beast.

He held her leg up close to them to open her up more. Feeling his tip hit her point over and over again, Catarina felt as though she was going to burst. She felt his member start to swell as she neared her climax. "You're going to m-make me cum again, d-Demooo-" She was cut off by the sudden change in pace. Leinathan's strokes became more fierce, his grip tightened, his growl growing louder and louder.

He was like a black bull on a breeding farm, and he wanted to plant his seed in her. The thought sent Catarina into a spiral as she clenched and overflowed. Her brain going fuzzy and losing all senses to numbness. At the same time she felt Leinathan's member swell and explode the hot thick semen she was promised yet again. She felt his warm seed shoot up inside her woman, the heating sensation, mixed with his continued strokes, made her overflow yet again.

"I'm cumming!" She exclaimed happily. She couldn't hold back at how happy and unbelievable this Demon truly was. He got her here from England to search for answers, she got the best room in the hotel, and he does exactly what she needs him to do. He was so dark it was perfect for her White magic. They melded together almost naturally for a Demon and a White Witch. It was like something just possesses them whenever they are together. He was very hypnotic but there was something else. Something that Catarina just couldn't explain.

Or perhaps it was just his huge manhood pumping cum into her that she couldn't figure out whatever it was she was thinking of. It didn't really matter, because as long as she had him, everything was going to be alright. "You have done, immeasurably well, my Demon." She breathed, smiling and falling onto him. His muscles cushioned her and held her firm, it was like the most comfy bed in the world. She felt his chest rumble as he talked, "As you wish, my Princess."

 _ **A/N: Still rusty and trying to dust off my old "writing books" I say that because I write these completely on the fly hahaha. Looking at old work helps. I missed writing. Thank you to the inspiration that helped me write this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look out for more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Questioned Catarina to Leinathan. His masculine beard framing his dark expressionless face, but his eyes told more. He turned a page in his book and sighed, "I'm imagining you in this erotic novel I have here. It's quite interesting." Her face reddened, "We're s-supposed to be finding information, Lein! N-not reading smut." She began tapping her foot, but Leinathan ignored her and proceeded to read aloud a passage,

" _Passionately, they rushed to the bedroom, their garments littered the floor in a trail leading to the foot of the bed. He had spread her legs so that he might partake in her divine nectar,"_ Leinathan licked his lips as he turned the page, a shiver crawled down Catarina's spine as she remembered how skilled that tongue was. _"P-please!' she cried, "I am but a virgin!" The man roamed his hands on her shaven legs, bringing them up to his face and kissing the delicate ankles. "And like a virgin you will be deflowered gently by me~"_ Leinathan let out moans that filled the empty library,each echo lasting in the white witch's chest, pounding to a beat. "Leinathan!" She stomped her little foot and pursed her lips. She was horny too but there was no time for that right now.

"We have all the time in the world," Said Leinathan from behind the white haired girl. She yelped cutely and turned to his handsome face. Such a captivating look he had, she stroked his face gently, running her thumb along his thin beard. His face, where smooth, felt almost electric. "Stop reading my mind," She said weakly, her eyes growing heavy as she closed the space between them. They locked lips for a while, crashing and joining each other in a rhythmic dance of passion. She loved letting him kiss her back, his powerful lips overwhelmed her small ones, but not too much to where he was practically eating her face. It was perfection.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, finding it's way beneath her blouse and touching her skin. She felt goosebumps rise and rise all over as she let him take her. His hands roamed an expedition on her body, he lifted off her shirt and exposed her beautiful bouncy breasts. The goosebumps on them made them even more soft to the touch and her nipples were erect. Leinathan licked his lips and knelt down and took one of the supple gumdrops into his mouth. Catarina let out an encouraging moan that echoed in through the pages of every book in the library. She loved feeling him suck on her breasts, it was a sensation beyond description. She poked her chest out and held his head like a newborn baby as he grasped her right breast while he began sucking on the other. As his hand massaged it in a circular motion, his tongue did the same around her pink areola. The warm wet tongue gliding over her the sensitive points, he felt his Princess shake in pleasure.

He reached down her front and slipped his hand into her white lace panties. Her legs crossed and trembling as he rubbed her lovely flower. Her breaths deep and panting, her breasts looked amazing when she was catching her breath. She whimpered some more as he entered her with two fingers, curling them inside of her gently. Feeling every inch of her wet pleasure cavern. He took them out slowly and licked the juices off greedily. He then moved around the chair Catarina was sitting in and knelt down,spreading her legs apart. He growled an animal like growl and lunged forward, kissing her other lips. His tongue rhythmically massaging her clitoris. "O-oh l-l- ah~!" Was all she could manage to get out as she came in her demon's mouth, pushing his face in and suffocating him in her love juices.

She felt herself slide downward, her mind a fuzzy haze. She felt her skirt being ripped off and a large member poking her entrance.

Before she could even open her eyes she felt him plunge inside of her. The shaft tearing through her tight flower and his veins rubbing up against her wet walls. His tip reaching her limit, she cried out his name. Her legs suspended in the air bouncing, as Leinathan moved his hips in time. His clothes whisked away magically and his chiseled abs and chest were exposed. Catarina's cute moans and cry's for more made him harder and harder inside of her, and she felt it. With every thrust she felt herself lose more and more of herself to the pleasure. His manhood was unreal, it was as if he were 1 minute ahead of her and knew just where to thrust. Her womanhood was leaking so much, splashes were being created and dispersing themselves everywhere.

"I-I'm going to cum Lein~" She breathed. Looking up at his devilish smile, she clenched around his manhood, "Tell me you love it when I fuck you, Princess." He said while his thrusts grew harder and quick, his voice was low and seductive. He was so close, she could hear it in his voice. It was really cute how manly he tried to be whenever he was inside of her. He may put it in, but Catarina felt as though she had him completely under her will while he tore her apart. "I-I love it when you fuck me!" She said very un-royal like. She screamed out as she came, her womanhood gushing like a geyser. Her legs shaking as she felt the hot, thick manly seed pour into her. She sighed and giggled happily, feeling his hard work ooze through her body and filling her up with intense satisfaction.

Catarina woke up from her most pleasant dream to be greeted by a dark blank ceiling. The two were separated during a run in with a crooked Priest. Anti Demonic runes stopped Leinathan from travling inside of her imprisonment and they couldn't be destroyed. She sat up and sighed. Her bed was soaked a little from her wet dream. She missed Leinathan deepily. It felt like an eternity since they last embraced each other. She had almost forgotten his scent on his chest when she lay her head on it. She missed him stroking what she thought was her horrible angel hair pasta like hair. But when he called her an Angel she saw her flaws in a different light. She felt the bite mark on her neck burn a little. He was thinking of her and that gave her calm feelings.

She heard footsteps at the door and two men burst in. The fat ugly Priest stepped in with another man. He was thin and had the most ugly little hairball on his upper lip. He was dressed in a royal garment and appeared to be from a neighboring country. "Hello, Princess Barrington! Yes we know who you are, and we've come to save you." Said the Priest, his voice was slouchy and greasy, if that were possible. Catarina moved back into the bed and furrowed her eyebrows, "I demand to know who you are," She said firmly, her fists clenched and her feline senses up. The other man laughed, it was very droll and lifeless. "Oh, Princess, you fail to understand, we're here to save you and take what's ours, you have no right for demands here! But allow me to introduce myself! I am Theodore Cuck the Third! I am a Prince and need a Princess to become king of my country!" His accent was unfamiliar but forgettable.

"Well I respectfully decline!" Catarina rose up and said bodly. The Prince lunged at her and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. She screamed in pain as the searing sensation from her head traveled through her body as she hit the hard bed. The Prince had begun to unbutton his jacket, gross unkept hair grew out from his chest. His pectoral muscles were not really muscles, more of deflated balloons. "I thought I was very clear, you have no rights for ANYTHING around here, except of course serving your king and his loyal subjects." He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. He pinned her down with her hands above her head, he was thin but his boney hands were strong. Catarina kicked and screamed but none of her magic was working. She felt the Prince's hot nasty breath against her cheek, "You are my property now! Now to proper fu-" He stopped talking with a gasp.

Catarina opened her eyes and saw a dark hand form around the Prince's neck. As the shadow's formed themselves into the form of a man, the Prince's breath grew shorter and shorter. The hand clenched tigher and tighter as the man came into view. Demonic wings spread out and the room filled itself with Darkness. The only light coming from a tattoo scar on the man's face. "You must understand," His voice cold and distorted, "That you never had any real power here, human." Leinathan raised the fool up into the air and opened his jaw, his demonic self revealing more and more, "What a filthy soul you have, I will enjoy this spit you back out." He laughed more evilly than the Prince ever could. The demon plunged his hand into the Prince's chest and ripped out what looked like a small dying ball of white fire. His weak puny looking soul no doubt. Leiniathan then consumed it and proceeded to spit it out onto the ground where it evaporated into nothingness.

The Priest was passed out on the floor but that didn't stop Leinathan from hoisting the fat oaf up and snapping his neck awake. He threw him off the tower Catarina was being imprisoned in and hit the ocean with a sickening crashing sound. Leinathan stood there in the night, his cloak whisping in the wind, looking down at the dead Priest. Catarina's eyes had begun to swell as the feeling of his strong arms around her head and the wanting of that overwhelmed her.

She ran to him as he turned around to her. Jumping on to him, she felt that wanting fulfilled as she was safe once again in his arms. "H-how did you get in?" She asked looking up at his moon eyes. He kissed her forehead, "I am a very ancient Demon and that Priest was not blessed by the Church. His powers weren't strong and as soon as they left that door open, they let me right in. You were never in any danger my Princess, I promise."

She looked down at what she was wearing, a sheer nightgown that barely covered anything. And then suddenly, she felt something hard press against her. "Leinathan!" She exclaimed, Leinathan laughed and sighed, "I'm sorry Princess, killing in front of you, for you, makes one very aroused. Especially when I see you like this..." He pulled her close by the waist and kissed her lips deeply. She was taken aback by this gesture of affection from a demon. But like the dream, she was completely weak for him.

In the main room of the royal tower, a repeated knocking sound rang through the halls, the blood of the royal guards smeared all over portraits and statues. The king sized bed rocked back and forth and Leinathan bucked his hips into Catarina's smooth cute little bottom. His hands stroked her hipbones and grabbed them for leverage as he pulled her onto his dick. Her tight womanhood milking his large member as Catarina, on all fours and her face down, moaned out in pleasure. Her buttcheeks smacking Leinathan's thighs deliciously. Red hand marks from where he had slapped her butt were littered and printed on her soft creamy white skin. She muffled her loud pleasurable screams in a pillow as she felt his penis thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. He was much more deeper than he ever has been and it felt truly amazing.

Every pulse of his erect manhood sent electricity up her spine and the way he hit her spot made her back arch more to get him deeper and deeper. "F-fu-ck-m-e-e-e-e," She cried out, clutching the sheets for life as she let him use her. It felt so good being done like this to Catarina. She loved trying all of the naughty things Leinathan had in store for her. She had to admit she could be a little naughty too. Leinathan's growls grew as his manhood swelled, "I'm going to fucking cum inside of you my Princess~" He shouted, gripping her waist more and pulling her back almost violently. Catarina's screams filled the room, "Cum for me! C-cum inside of me!" She yelled. Her womanhood had clenched and her juices drenched him in a watery bliss. She felt him explode his semen inside of her. The hot spurts and cum shot out of his chocolate dick like vanilla filling. Like a pastry it leaked out of her like icing and Catarina moaned louder. Her body was shaking from the intensity of his climax and she collapsed.

His seed was sitting happily inside of her, stirring her up with emotions of completion and satisfaction. She turned over to let her Demon lover lay beside her. As she crawled on to his chest, his hands wrapped around her. She felt goosebumps arrive yet again at his mythical touch. She traced his nipple and he wiggled and moaned a bit, "You didn't let me taste you," She said coyly. She saw his member get hard again as she flicked both his nipples. "Yyou d-don't o-oh!" Leinathan stammered. He was so cute when he was being pleased. Catarina kissed his neck softly, she knew this was a weak spot for him. Encouraging moan's from the demon led her to moving lower, her hand firmly on his massive member. She licked one of his nipples gently and sucked gingerly.

Leinathan's moans were music to Catarina's ears as she dominated him. Her tongue wandering his chest as she stroked him, precum oozing out of his tip. She felt it with a fingertip and grew hungry. She moved down slowly took his manhood into her mouth. Leinathan threw his head back and bucked his hips. Catarina smirked as her lips wrapped around his member and engulfed him more and more into her throat. She began to bob her head up and down and twist in a side to side motion, stroking him in the process. The delicious smacking sounds of her lips on his dick drove the Demon insane. He was already nearing his climax the more she played with his nipples. "I-if y-y-you keep g-going I-" He couldn't hold back and immediately after he said that he exploding in the white haired girl's mouth. With an even more generous load, she swallowed every precious drop. Leinathan couldn't believe what a beautiful sex goddess this Princess was.

Catarina sighed happily as she returned to his chest, grinning. "I love you Princess." Said the Demon, pulling her close and wrapping Darkness around themselves. Those were words she never thought a Demon would ever say and actually mean it. She kissed his chest and looked at him with her blue eyes, "I love you, my Demon."


End file.
